


HalloSheen: Room 5 Fic

by SheenCon



Category: Good Omens, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenCon/pseuds/SheenCon
Summary: This was created during a round robin session for HalloSheen! Written by: Yolanda CarrollMya EckettClaire @Eden_n_Tunnels (twitter) NYC_Utopia (ao3)
Comments: 2





	HalloSheen: Room 5 Fic

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt:
> 
> Michael Sheen and the gang were riding in their Mystery MaSheen on their way to the Annual Cardiff Curly Beard Competition of 2020. Suddenly, the Mystery MaSheen broke down in front of a haunted house. Their cell phones ran out of battery from lurking on twitter for too long. They decided to enter the house to use their landline. When they entered, there was a chill in the air and a disembodied “Baaaaaaaa....” made them shiver with fear. Tales of the weresheep were well known in these parts, told to young children on cold October nights like this. Michael Sheen and the gang decided that the best thing to do was to split up and solve the mystery behind the mysterious weresheep...and eventually get back to that beard competition.

““Did you hear that?” asked Shaggy.

Everyone was looking around them trying to pinpoint where the “baaaa” noise had come from.

Daphne, “Was that a weresheep?”  
Velma, “We are not seriously thinking that was a weresheep are we? Weresheep do not exist.”  
Again, they heard “baaaaa”.  
“Definitely a weresheep”, said Fred.  
Velma frowned at Fred.

“There are no weresheep where I come from, but there are werewolves. Are you saying that I don’t exist?!” growled Shaggy.

Velma cast him a sideways glance that said volumes.

Scooby dove behind Shaggy while pointing towards the darkness at the end of the hallway.

A pair of eyes glowed brightly and the gang were all very frightened. They wanted to run, but their feet were stuck to the floor like glue. This didn’t stop Shaggy tumbling down from Scooby’s weight however.

“Do you believe me now?!” shrieked Fred.

The others all nodded very fast and tried to quickly brainstorm a way to escape. Before they could think, the eyes advanced closer and a single sound echoed through the halls.

“Baaaaa.” 

Shaggy retreated on all fours (and his bum).

“I know what to do,” piped up Velma. “I have some holy water in a backpack by the tybach. One of us has to run outside and get it.”

Shaggy and Scooby run out the front door to get Velma’s backpack.

“How do you know holy water will work?”  
“I heard it on the White Curl podcast.”  
“Is that the podcast where the host has a picture of themselves with Vincent Price as their profile pic?”  
“Yes.”

The backpack was quite hard to reach as both Shaggy and Scooby had to tangle with Jack the Tree Knot and their hair ended up quite messed up, but they grabbed it as quick as they could and ran back towards the house.

“What has happened to your hair?!”, exclaimed Daphne. “You look like Halloweeny MichaelSheeny.”

“It’s ineffable”, grumbled Shaggy.

“Well it isn’t a moment too soon,” Fred squeaked.

The creature had now reared its head and was preparing to charge. Shaggy grasped the holy water and launched it at light speed. 

As expected, the sheep gave one last cry before disintegrating into a puddle of wool. The gang breathed a sigh of relief, except for Fred, who was shaking and breathing heavily.

“Hey! We can use the landline now,” Daphne cheered.

The gang called AAA on the landline as fast as they could and, as they took the time to clean themselves up, they noticed a white curl in Fred’s beard.

“I am strangely keen to get my punk ass to the beard competition.”

Scooby approves and punctuates his approval with a loud bark.

They all leave the house and as they are climbing back into the Mystery MaSheen they hear The Aro Laugh and quickly shut the van doors.


End file.
